bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 36
Brutal Force It was a few weeks since I hung out with Michael and his girlfriend Nicole, as well as Bradi. At least I don't have Bradi still having a crush on me. I'm not the kind of guy that likes to cheat on his girlfriend. So far, they both have been fitting in at the school. Everyone has noticed that Michael and Nicole are going out. Right now, I don't know who Bradi is seeing. Jessica's grandfather has finally got use to the idea that we were going out and kinda stepped aside from thinking that it was a bad idea. At least I don't need to worry about Mr. Dickson kicking my ass. It's all good now. Also, I, Greg, Michael and Charles played pool, poker and blackjacks against the Jocks and Charles beat their asses by beating them at the games and liteary with his pool sticks and cue ball. It was actually funny in a way. Now, things seem to be calm right now. It was Wednesday, March 4, 5 PM and I was in the Caferteria with Greg and Charles talking to them about Michael and Nicole. "I can't believe that I'm the only one who doesn't have a girlfriend right now", Charles said. "There's plenty of fish in the sea", I told him. "Not really", Charles said, implying about girls not liking him because of the rumor Christy started. "Michael has been spending lot of time with Nicole lately since she started attending this school", Greg stated. "Whenever Michael ain't hanging with us or Nicole ain't hanging with Bradi, they're out on a date or just making out", I stated. "At least they're a good couple", Charles said. "True", Greg agreed. I looked at the time on my watch and I realized that I had to go. "Hey, I got to go on a date with Jessica right now", I told them. "Its fine. Charles and I are going to play pool anyway", Greg said. I left the caferteria and then got to my car. 2 Hours Later; 7 PM I was with Jessica in front of her house in my car. "That was fun", she said. "I know", I told her. "I'm so glad that the weather is getting warmer now, but its still abit cold", she said. "You'll get use to the cold. I lived in Carcer City for most of my life and that place was as cold as this place for sure", I told her. "Other than the weather, I enjoyed the date. I enjoyed Burger Shot and being at the beach", she said. "Good", I said. We then exit the car and I walked her to her front porch. We then kissed and she said, "Night". "Night", I told her. She went into the house while I went back to my car. Before I could enter the car though, I received a text message from Michael. I opened it and it said, "C-Money, get to the Boys' Dorm....NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" For some reason, I knew that this wasn't going to be good. This message seems very serious. I got into my car and then drove my way back to the school. 30 Minutes Later; 7:30 PM I parked my car and then walked all the way to the Boys' Dorm. When I entered the Boys' Dorm, I saw Michael and Nicole sitting on the cough in the common room. From the looks of where I was standing, Nicole was crying. Oh no. This wasn't going to be good, I thought. I walked into the room and then said, "Michael. What's the problem, man?" He turned to me and then said, "Good. You're here. We have a huge problem", he addressed. "What is it?" I asked him. "THOSE....DAMN....JOCKS", he said very angerly. "What did they do?" I asked him. "They have been messing with Nicole and I on almost every date that we have been going on since we reunited", he told me. "Well, they're Jocks, so...." "And they finally outdone themselves. Look at Nicole", he said. I walked to the front of the cough and looked at Nicole. She was covered in what looked like rotten eggs and barbaque sauce. "Damn", I said to myself. "And they got me as well", he told me. I looked at his T-Shirt and it was trenched in rotten eggs and barbaque sauce as well. In fact, the room was recking up with the smell. "So what do we do now?" Michael asked. "Easy. We go to the source of the problem and that would be Ted", I told him. "Let's go now", he told me very deeply. Before we left the dorm though, I told Nicole, "Go into Room 2. That would be my dorm room". She then went into my dorm room while Michael and I went to look for Ted. We headed for the Atlethics Area to find Ted. He was there when we just entered the area. Michael and fast-walked to Ted, Damon and some other Jock I haven't seen before. "Hey smartass, did you enjoy your extra protein?" Ted said to Michael. "I've come for you Ted", Michael said. "Looks like the little girl doesn't like us getting involved with his relationship problems", Ted said to his boys while the two Jocks laughed abit. "Why don't you pricks just go fuck yourselves like you usually do and leave everyone alone?" I insulted them. "Stay out of this, C-Shit. This is between two men....or really, one man and a little girl", he said to me. Michael then the first punch and a fight began. I punched Damon and the other Jock so Michael could just deal with Ted. "Fucking cunts", Damon said and then tried to tackle me to the ground. He fell to the ground and then I kicked him in the head. The other Jock then pushed me to the ground and got on top of me. I managed to kick him off of me though. "Dumb rookie", I said to him, knowing that he was new to being part of the Jocks. I then round-house kicked him in the face and he fell to the ground, holding his jaw as it was where I kicked him. I stayed focus on Damon now. He then repeatedly punched me in the face, but I kicked him in the knee and he fell to the ground. "Bastard, this is football season", he told me. "Looks like you're going to miss part of the season then", I told him just as I slammed my foot down very hard on Damon's injuried knee. All that was left was Ted and Michael had him down on the ground. I walked over to Michael just when he was asking Ted some questions. "Had enough, tough guy? You think it's okay to mess with me and Nicole as well as my friends?" Michael asked while grabbing him by the neck. "No, no, no. Please don't. It wasn't my fault. I swear". We both looked at Ted very confused. "What the hell do you mean it's not your fault?" I asked him. "It was YOUR BOYS that egged me and Nicole a while ago", Michael said to him. "No. They were dressed like us just to make you think that it was us. I swear", he said. "Who?" Michael asked. Ted didn't reply. "WHO?" Michael repeated as he lifted him up the ground. "The G.S. Crew", Ted replied. "Looks like Gary is targetting you and Nicole. And since Gary is involved, I think you should know who else is involved", I told Michael. "Whitney", Michael muttered under his breath. Michael then let go of Ted from the neck, but then punched him a few more times in the face and pushed him against the wall. "If you ever hurt Nicole at all while she attends this school, you're going to be wishing that you were dead", he said before he left Ted by the wall. I looked at Ted's face after Michael left him. He had several burises on his face as well as one that had blood flowing down his face. It looks like Ted won't be messing with Michael anytime soon. I left the Atlethics Area and went after Michael back to the Boys' Dorm. 30 Minutes Later; 8 PM I was in the dorm with Greg and Charles. Michael took Nicole back to his house after his talk with Ted. "Michael totally beat Ted up badly. Ten times worse than I ever did so far", I told them. "Well, looks like Michael is going to be different from now on", Charles said. "Give it about a few days. I'm sure Michael will come through. And then, he'll be back to his normal self", Greg suggested. "I don't know. I never seen him this pissed off before. In fact, I never seen him pissed off at all", I said. "I just wish I could have saw Michael beat up Ted", Charles said. "Don't you get it?" I asked him. "Get what? He's pissed. So what?" Charles said. "Gary and Whitney and maybe even Jerry knows that Michael and Nicole are going out. They're going to do anything they can just to ruin the relationship. Michael is going to be after their blood if they even kill Nicole. And they have killed quite a few students last year as well as this year". "I think the least thing we could do is just make sure nothing like that does happen to Nicole and Michael", Greg suggested. "I hate to see Michael go cold-blooded if that does happen", I said outloud. "Why are they after Michael anyway?" Charles asked. "Michael found out that Whitney was a escaped convict from the Happy Volts Asylum and got him busted. Gary is after Michael because of the partnership or whatever between him and Whitney. I don't know what Jerry has on Michael though", I told him. "Looks like Michael is in a tough situation right now. Let's just try and support him in everyway we can", Greg said. "Agreed", I said. "Same here", Charles said. So there we go, more problems to deal with. I just hope no other problem emerges. Bad thing is, they usally do. Category:Blog posts